Leaveing The Past Behind
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: InuYashaX Yu-Yu-Hakusho cross over. A girl wakes up in Yoko and Kuronaway's hide out with a broken leg and a broken spirit, when Yoko decieds to teach her how to be a theif and his partner along side Kuronaway, will she stay in her past or leave it behind
1. A New Home

Leaveing the past behind.

Chapter 1: A New Home

A young kitsune girl sat up in the bed she was in, her leg had been

wrapped and the cut on her cheeck had been coverd up. The bandage on her

cheeck covered up one of her ice blue upside down triangle, demonic mark's

that resided just under her eye, the other hidden behind the bandage, three

more ice blue slash mark's acompanyed them on each side of her face. She

looked around through her fiery red eyes her white Kitsune ears (With blue

tip's ) strait up listening for any sighn's of the person whom had helped

her with her wounds. "So your awake." said a deep voice. The young girl

looked over to another bed that was near by, it was a bit bigger then the one

she was on. The man that she looked at had silver tail, hair , and kitsune ears.

His venomise yellow eye's seemed to be looking her over. He wore a white

fighting out fit that was also pure white. "Yes, where am I?" She asked

looking around once more. "Your in my den." he said getting out of bed and

walking over to her. "Whats your name girl?" he asked. Her gaze returning to

the Kitsune. "Ria. yours?" she asked. "Yoko Kurama, king of theif's." She

gasped and tried to move back words. He frowned at Ria's soden gester.

"Why are you scared?" He asked in a bold tone. "Yoko Kurama, I have

heard storys of the theif whom steals priceless jewl and artifacts, it is said

that you kill all that get in your way." she said fear etched in her voice.

"It is also said that you love to make young girls your play thing or

your entertainment." She countued. Yoko smiled and shook his head

laughing a bit, "It is true I kill all whom stand in my way, of a jewl or an

artifact." He corrected and then procedded to the next thing "And it is true

that I have been around but never have I forced it upon them." He said

smirking once more. "Oh." she replied and physicly relaxed a bit but mentaly

kept her guard up. "So, I um guess I'll be going." she said as she tryed to

move from her current spot but stopped at the shooting pain that went up at

her leg. "Go, but don't blam me if your die of blood loss when your wound

reopens."

He walked over to a part of the cave that had ashes and burn markes

all over it in a some what circle. It was lined with some stones that where

burned or charcoaled on the in side, Ria guessed it was where the fire was

suppoused to be. "Damn it Kuronaway, where are your, it's to damn cold in

here." Yoko hissed under his breath. The cave entrence was lined with snow.

"It is a little chilly, but who am I to talk? I'm part ice apparition." Ria said

shrugging. "Dum bat, I'll be back, I'm going to retreive my dum ass partner."

He said stalking out of the cave grabbing a furr coat, most likely made out of

a preveously hunted demon. "Ok." She said as she watched him go through

some vines that where hung at the cave entrence. Ria sat silently for a while

then grew tired of silence and begain to sing a song she had known since she

was a kit.

"I listen to the wind and watch as the water rushes by. I see you off in

the distence, and I know I am home. I see your loveing gental smile, and I

hear the voice I have grown found of, and I know I am home. I watch the

seasons pass and see how we both grow in spirit and in body. Where have

you gone, I need you back in my arms, but we have grown close so I know

you and I will always know where each other is, so as I tred through the

snow and I can feel you so close to me, and even though we are not where

we grew up together, you make this place home." her voice faded as the

song ended.

Out side...

Yoko was chueing Kuronoway out for takeing so long when the sound of

singing filled there ears, the persons voice was soft and quiet but still strong.

"Who is singing?" Kuraonaway asked quietly. "It's comeing from the cave."

ansured Yoko, his voice out of charictor of its normally strong and deep self,

it was now breathless at the sound of the soft singing, as they grew closer to

the cave they could make out words, "Where have you gone, I need you

back in my arms, But we have grown close and I know that you and I will

always know where each other is, so as I tred through the snow I can feel

you so close to me, and even though this is not the place where we grew up

together, You make this place home." the song ended as they approched the

cave, the snow slowly falling out side. They finaly reached the cave.

Kuranoway looked around to find the injured girl that Yoko had brought

back to the cave last night, the girl that had basicly taken over his bed. She

had long silver hair with ice blue at the ends of the, bangs, hair, tail and

kitsune ear's.

"So, the girl woke up did she? Hehe, and she has a good voice as

well." Kuronaway said smirking. Ria blushed a bit then rinkeled her noise,

"Alright who is the one who has been dringing." She said scowling and

looking at Kuronaway. Kuronaway looked nervousely over to his partner

whom was glareing. Yoko closed his eye's in annoyence but didn't do

anything but snatch the bundal of sticks that where tied up and walked over

to the fire pit and through it in, he then picked up two small rocks and begain

to bash them together. "Wait Yoko, I got an easyer way." Ria said. He

looked at her questioningly along with Kuronaway. "You'll see, just move

away from the fire, don't want to burn either one of you."

Yoko hesitated a moment but then moved. Ria raised her hand and

took a moment to aim at the bundal of sticks. She smirked and closed her

burning red eyes and a small blue fire ball formed in her hands and she fired

it at the bundal. when it hit the rope instantly snapped and the sticks spred to

make a larger fire. Ria opened her eyes and looked at her handy work and

smirked. "I gotta admit, it was getting kindda cold." Yoko turned and looked

at her suspicousely even though he didn't show it on his face. "How can an

half ice demon, half kitsune create fire?" He asked. "Wait, Yoko, did you

notice, she has red eyes." said an astonished Kuronaway as if he had just

now noticed it. "O.k. so I lied, I'm only one quorter ice. My father was part

ice, part fire and my mom was full kitsune." Ria explained. "Your father was

a forbidden child?" Kuronaway asked. Ria looked away. "Yes, so what is it

to you." she said coldly. She looked back at them, they where shocked, Her

eyes where now ice blue, a cold hardend ice blue. Kuronaway took an

involintary step back, but Yoko stood his ground. "Yoko, do you feel that?"

Yoko nodded. "Ria, it's ok, I didn't mean to afend you." Kuronaway

stuttered. "So, you don't mind it?" She asked quietly, her power level going

down a bit. "No, I was just cought off gaurd." Kuronaway said nervously. In

truth, he did mind, a lot, being related to a forbidden child is worst than being

one your self or being a half demon, half human your self.

Ria's eye's sofened a bit and her energy returned to normal saticfied

with his response, yet, to Kuronaways dismay, her eye's stayed an ice blue.

She noticed Yoko was still half glareing half staring at her. "What?" She

asked him. "You have a high power level, hidden power." "Yoko, don't you

even think about it, no, I refuse to let you!" Kuronaway protested. Yoko

smirked. "Let him do what?"Ria asked confused. "Ria, I would like to train

you to become our partner." Ria looked at him shocked. "What!"

Kuronaway and Ria said at the same time. "You heard me, and don't give me

that crap about not letting a girl come." Yoko said coldly glaring at the bat

whom looked about ready to burst out and protest for just that, but Yoko's

glare told him that if her didn't shutup about the sudject it would mean sertion

death, so Kuronaway just huffed and just stalked off to the fire. "So, what do

you say Ria, do you accept my offer?" He asked. Ria opened her mouth to

give her answer but she was at a lose for words.

Finaly she found her voice and gave him the ansure of a hushed

"Sure." and with that Yoko smirked and said "We will begin as soon as you

can walk." And he turned to look at the fire and sat down leaning up agenst

Kuronaway's bed which Ria was curently in. Ria looked down to see his two

fluffy big kitsune ears. 'You think I would have gotten over this habbit.' She

reached forword and begain to rubb them as Yoko had his eyes half laden in

contentment for a moment befor he shot up and yelled. "What are you

doing?" or more or less just demanded it. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Ria

muttered blushing slightly in enbarresment. Yoko growled a bit but didn't say

any thing, just walked over to the fire by Kuronaway. 'Gosh darn it, why

does his ears and even him as a whole have to be so damn cute? Wait, bad

mind, bad! I can't think like that!' She mentally scolded her self.

Later that night...

Yoko slept silently in his bed while the bat Youki named Kuronaway

selpt in a make shift sleeping bag on the ground under a hevey furr blanket on

the floor. He layed next to the fire that was dieing fairaly quickly. Ria woke

and blinked away the sleep in her eye's. She looked over to the sleeping bat.

"I feel so gilty for takeing his bed." She sat up in bed and created a staff out

of ice and leaned on it and walked over to the fire and held her hand up and

refreshed the fire by growing a few simple plants and throwning them in and

then shooting second fire ball in the fire pit. She started to breath a bit hevyer

between the fire attacks and all the other attacks and on top of it the stinging

coming from her leg hurt like hell. But she wasn't about to give in. She pulled

another seed from her hair and dropped it on the ground. A med. sized tree

grew and leaned over and twisted it's branches around the bat carefully,

between the tree being so gental on Ria's comand and him being in a drunken

sleep, he didn't wake.

Ria moved her free hand across the room silently pointing at the bed

she was in 10 min. befor. The tree's benches grew until they reached just

over the bed, they then set Kuronaway on the bed. Ria smiled and dropped

to the floor in exostion. Bad move, the ice staff dropped down with her and

landed with a clatter, luckly it didn't brake, unluckly it had made quite an

amount of noise. But the two sleeping demon's just shifted in there sleep. Ria

let out the air she had been holding in. The tree had turned back into a seed

and Ria put it back into her hair. She also returned her staff which

disappeared into thin air. She curled up as best she could with her injered leg

and fell into and uneasy sleep. Yoko's eye's where open at the sudden brake

in the silence. He turned to see Ria had switched poisition's with Kuronaway.

'She look's butieful in the fire light. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm getting to

soft, keh.' Yoko thought to him self but just the same, he took one of his

spair blankets and walked over to her and carefully put it over her, careful not

to get it in the fire. The young kitsune seemed to appreate it and snuggled

into the blanket and mutter thanks uncontously in her sleep.

Yoko chuckled to him self and returned to his bed.


	2. Damn! He's Back!

Hello again and for all thouse who read it- I know I know you guys already read this but I feel more people will read it and enjoy it this way.

The next morning after the last chapter...

Ria woke up because pain had just shot up her leg. She looked over to

see Yoko tieing a peice of cloth around it. He looked up to see her confused

face and answered her unspoken question. "Your wound reopened because

of what happened last night." Yoko said moving a way now that the cloth

was tight enough to stop the bleeding (But not tight enough to cut off

circulation, I went in my techers first aid class, it was creepy when cpr came

around shiveres it gave me night mares for a week imagion if I had actually

had to priform it.0.0) "And what might that be, did you guys get to it

already." Kuronaway mocked. Ria glared at him and Yoko hit him on the

head anima style, "No idet, she was moveing you into her bed so you would

freeze your sorry ass off. excuse me while I go and get some fire wood."

Yoko said and stalked out of the cave. "Your a pervert did you know that?"

Ria asked looking at Kuronaway and then returned her gaze over to the fire.

"Her attitude reminds me of that demon I met at the bar, hmm I wounder.'

"Do you know a man named Hiei?" Kuronaway asked.

Ria didn't look a way from the fire, she, however, did narrow her ice

blue eye's. "You shouldn't ask personal questions like that of some one you

barly know any thing about, nor should you asume any thing about them

unless they have confermed it." Kuronaway shivered, it had just gotten about

10 degrees colder in the cave, despite the roreing fire. "Kuronaway, I don't

want to be your enemy, I promise, I will leave as soon as I am fully healed."

she said, he ice blue eyes turning back to a gental yet firce red. "Why, why

would you leave when Yoko, the lengenday theif , is going to give you privet

lessions?" he asked suspicously. "I have my resons, beleave me." Ria said

haveing a far off look in her eyes.

"You like Yoko do you not?" Kuronaway asked smileing. "What is

this, an interigation?" Ria asked chuckeling a bit. "In a way, so do you?"

Kuronaway asked. "Becomeing all buddy buddy now Kuronaway?" Yoko

appeared in the door way. "How long have you been there?" Ria asked.

"Long enough. Time to eat." Yoko said throughing a wet sack over by the

pair. "Ahhh, don't tell me where haveing fish again." Kuronaway wined.

"Fish?" Ria asked her eye's lighting up.

"Yes, you like fish?" Yoko asked ignoreing Kuronaway's wineing.

"Love them." she replied looking at the wet bag. "Great, just what I need,

another Kitsune who is deturmented to eat fish for dinner every night."

Kuronaway muttered under his breath, but smirking just the same.

Day's past by and Yoko and Ria became closer. Yoko begain training

her lightly, more or less to sence an attacker, but not indurence training

because Yoko knew if she did her wound would reopen. Kuronaway helped

out once and a while but mostly he kept helping more along the lines of

putting them in situations like, Yoko was _accidently_ tripped by kuronaway on

the top of a hill and he ended up running into Ria and the rolled down the hill

with Yoko _accidently_ landing on top of Ria. One day Ria (I feel like I'm

telling a fiery tale here.) was out walking in the recently fallen snow, then she

cought a wif of a smell she didn't care to smell ever again. It was _HIM_!

'_Damn it!_ I knew he would come looking for me, but not this quick!' Ria

begain to panic, She had to get a way, she wouldn't endanger Yoko or

Kuronaway, they had become her friends, and Yoko... Yoko she felt like he

was something more, he may not think that of her but she cirtenly felt like it

for him, Yoko Kurama. Ria looked down to see a single track of foot prints,

they where his, the demon whom kept her captive since she was a kit, since

her parents had died fighting since she had been put under, and taken out of

the care of her adoptive brother.

_(Thehehehehe, Inu yasha fans have any idea who the demon is? I'm _

_debating on weather or not to make this a Inu yasha cross over, please tell _

_me what to do, wait I know, I will simply put it into two diff. storys, the _

_inuyasha fans please keep reading the stoy, non inu yasha fans or whom _

_ever wants this strictly to be Yu-Yu-Hakisho then wait till I post the _

_rerouted version, which is what the name will be, thehehe, yay!) _

Ria ran back to the cave, she would leave tonight when every one was

a sleep, but she would have to be wary of Yoko even if he was drunk by

some mirical, he would still be keen. "Yoko, Kuronaway, you back yet?"

apparently not, this would be better to leave under thease sercomestances.

Ria pact some bandages and a few fish left overs.

Ria's P.O.V.

I took the furr coat that Yoko had made for me and wrote a note

pining it up on my mat, Yoko had been planing to actualy make me a bed but

I'm glad he didn't, I would have felt so gilty haveing them do that and haveing

to leave like this, it was bad enough takeing some of there supplys already. I

sighed and walked out of the cave, tears burning yet freezing my face, a

storm was comeing, I could sence it, I needed to find some shelter, quick.

She ran off into the distance.


	3. DEEEAADDD Authers Note

Hello Everyone Fantom Kitsune here to tell you that I won't be updating for three weeks, my dad and I made a bargen, if I get a C for three week's solid in Algebra, I can return to the internet, because right now my status is :Grounded, and tomorrow it will be on trial lol coincidental seeing as one of my fic's Kurama's suppose to be on trial. Anywho, I will try my hardest for not only my friends and family but for you guys to, ppppppppppplllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review me more though it really does help for giving me inspiration. Then I can read them when I'm at the library, if I do get the chance I will update asap. So plz bear with me.

Thanks again every one,

Fantom Kitsune


End file.
